You're my property
by Disheartened Idiot
Summary: I don't own Billy and Mandy Maxwell atoms does . please leave review
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so freaking bored…" Billy said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Billy, as you may know, has always been over zealous and to call him an idiot would be an understatement but that was in the past. While you still couldn't call him smart he had gained bit of intelligence over the years due to Mandy's constant threats for him to at least make it out of middle school. Billy was now 17 and even though he hadn't paid any attention to it he had grown quite a bit. He a bit on the tall side and fit due to his constant adventures with Mandy and Grim. He started taking showers on a regular basis and he had also grown into his rather large nose. He wore gray shirt with, a pair of battered dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

'There has to be something to d-' his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He started to get up when the door opened on its own.

"Sit up straight dork " Mandy said coolly as she walked. Mandy was still as dark, foreboding and as charmingly cynical as she had always been; just some of the things Billy had grown to love about her. She had grown as well, while she wasn't as tall as Billy she was still in full control of "Her Idiot" so she didn't let it bother her. She went more for functionality rather than Style with her clothes so she kept it simple with black shoes, pink blouse and dark blue slim fit pants. She had been controlling over Billy for as long as she could remember but over the past year she had been more so. " and take your feet off the table." Billy never really seemed to notice because she had become so accustomed to it.

"Jeez mom! " Billy said Jokingly.

"Shut up you goon" She replied as she sat on the sofa.

"Where's Grim?" asked Billy as he flip through the channels to find something watchable.

"He's going to be gone for a while." She stated uncaringly "I thought to ask him where but then I realized I didn't really care so I told him to clean my house spotless before he left."

"Aw… how long will he be gone?"

"Three days."

"What do we while he's gone?"

"How the heck should I know dork wiz?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Well Irwin Invited me over wanna come?"

"And have Sir Dorks a lot hit on me the whole time? Hm… Thanks but I'll pass."

"Kay then do you have any better ideas?" Billy said taking off his hat to scratch his head.

"Don't let me stop you from hanging out with your dork friend."

"Nah, it wouldn't be any fun with out you there."

"Hmm." She said as he continued watching T. V. She glanced over at him. ' Dim wit can't do anything without me' she thought to letting on to the feelings of satisfaction she got on hearing those words.

Suddenly billy snapped causing her to jump. "Valentine's day is coming up."

"Yeah, so?" she squinted at the boy contemplating punching him out for startling her.

"I was thinking about getting a date this year." He said looking away.

Mandy furrowed her brow at this. Mandy never brought it up but Billy was pretty popular with the girls around school. She didn't want him hanging around the idiot girls they went to school with, as far as she was concerned he was hers. "Why? Valentine's day is a ridiculous holiday."

"I– I know but the experience seems like it would be fun if I did it with someone cool." Billy said rubbing the back of his head. "I sort of thought you'd maybe think about possibly…" Mandy froze her eyes widened ' He couldn't be…'

"No." she replied keeping her voice from giving away her emotions.

"Wha– Why not?"

"Because Valentine's day is day only feeble minded people, like you, celebrate ."

"Maybe if you just-" Billy began to plead. She grabbed his shirt and raised a fist.

"End. Of. Conversation."

"Alright then…" Billy said trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

He wanted to press further for an explanation but he thought it would be in his best interest to quit while he was behind. 'I guess is better to have her as a friend then as nothing at all right?'. He knew it was for the best but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I think I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow… Stay as long as you want." He said as he rose to leave. Mandy didn't reply she knew she may have been a little harsh but it was for the best. 'He should be fine by tomorrow.' She thought. After a few minutes she got up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sup yo." Said Irwin as Billy walked up to the bus stop.

"Hm? Oh, hey." Replied Billy absent mindedly.

"You look tired yo."

"I was up playing this new video game I got." Billy lied. The truth is Billy hadn't really done much of anything after his conversation with Mandy. The only thing he could do was try to get used to the fact that Mandy was never going to feel the same way about him as he felt about her. He finally fell asleep when he looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 in the morning.

"Oh ho ho. Look who's here" Irwin said as Mandy got to the bus stop. " Hey boo."

"Stow it Irwin." Mandy said annoyed at the fact he kept calling her that.

"Hey." Billy said realizing that his long night of mental preparation made seeing her no easier.

"Hello Billy." Mandy noticed how tired Billy looked and wondered if it was because of last night. ' There's no way it could have effected him that much' she was about to ask what he did after she left but the bus came.

'I probably shouldn't sit next to Mandy ' Billy thought to himself ' at least until I get my thoughts in order.' So without drawing any attention to himself he got behind Irwin as Mandy got on the bus. He knew there was no way Irwin would possibly pass on a chance to sit next to Mandy.

Just as planned Irwin plopped down right down next to Mandy.' Crisis averted' he thought as he sat in the adjacent seat.

As the bus started she felt a arm creep around her and when she turned to see who it was she scowled. "Hey bo-" He was cut off by the collision of her fist to his face. "I understand if you wanna take things slow." He said wincing in pain.

She noticed Billy starting out the window chin in hand. ' Did he purposely let Irwin sit here?' She thought glaring at the sleep deprived boy.

One bus ride later and they were at school. " See you later, my pet." Irwin said as he walked toward is locker.

"Why did you let Irwin sit next to me you know I don't like being around that geek." Mandy said as she and Billy walked to their lockers.

"He just got on the bus before me, there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to create more problems by telling him to move." He said trying not to sound like he thought about what to say before hand as he grabbed the books he would need for class. He of course had. " Besides we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong Idea? What are you taking about you goon?" She said closing her locker.

'Isn't it obvious?' Billy thought giving her a confused look. He thought to respond but couldn't find the words to respond.

"Fine, If that's the way you feel whatever." she said angrily storming off.

"Wai-" he started to say but stopped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." He turned to see a Mindy behind him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice I was in your way." He was about to go after Mandy but the Mindy stopped him.

"That's not it" She informed him " I wanted to talk to you." Billy looked over his shoulder and saw Mandy walking into class.' I should probably talk to her before class starts or else she'll be shooting me angry looks the whole 40 minutes of class.'

" It won't take but a minute…." She said clearly using the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Billy sighed in defeat " Alright, you got me." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How would you like the honor of taking me to the Valentine's day dance?" She said with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. Unable to form words he just stood there in silence. "Well?" she said agitated.

' Well I guess this would save me the trouble of having to find someone to go with.' Billy thought "Uh… sure I guess I could go with you."

"Great, for you I mean, you can pick me up at 6 tomorrow." She said and then turned and started walking towards her class." See ya then."

'Well that was convenient, right?' He thought to himself as he headed to class. 'This is a good start on getting over Mandy, yeah?' He wasn't entirely sure but he sure did hope so. He looked at Mandy who was clearly still upset as he sat down and waited for the bell to ring. "Jeez."


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mandy screamed in the face of the red headed youth. Billy thought nothing of telling Mandy he had accepted Mindy's invitation to the dance.

"I-I don't see what the problem is you didn't even want to go with me" Billy said a little shaken. "and I think you insulted me." He added.

"Of course I insulted you idiot." She said voice saturated with malice " Why wouldn't I when your always doing idiotic things like this."

"Well I wanted to go, she asked me and I said yes." Billy said seeing no reason why she would be mad. " What's it to you any-"

He was cut off by a very unholy combination of momentum, anger and her fist connecting to his gut. "Idiot." She said gathering her things. "Feeble minded dork." She added as she walked out of his room.

A few minutes later Billy got up and sat on his bed in lost in thought 'What a jerk…' he thought clenching his fist ' I don't have to ask her permission to do stuff...It's not like we go out…. I can do what I want…'

––  
The next day at school Mandy pretended as if Billy hadn't ever even existed. She made light work of finding reasons not to acknowledge his presence. She even talked to Irwin. ' What? She doesn't even like Irwin.' Billy thought as he moved around the food from one square on his tray with his spork make quick glances at the two. 'Whatever, it doesn't matter.' He thought as threw his tray in the trash.

In class she even went through the trouble of changing seats with a kid so she could sit next to Irwin. Billy tried not to pay attention but the feeling of being ignored by his supposed best friend for some stupid reason he didn't know angered him. It was first time in very long time he remained silent the entire class.

* * *

At the dance  
-

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" said Mindy angrily

"Oh, yeah." Said Billy as he stopped the door from closing in his date's face.

"Where are you because clearly your not here on earth?"

"Ah, well I got into a sort of fight with Man–'

"I don't really care just pull yourself together." She cut him off.

'This was probably a mistake' he thought as he walked into the gym and sat down with Mindy and her friends ' But she's right I need to focus. I'm hear now and I have an obligation.' Sadly this new found maturity went right out the window the instant he looked to see Mandy in a blue dress looking stunning, just perfect , next to Irwin.

Suddenly it hit him he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to dance or partake in these tacky little rituals being observed by the people of this planet. He only wanted Mandy and to experience new things with her. He'd give up any and every holiday up for her. ' Perfect ' He thought as Irwin got up and started walking towards the punch bowl.

"Mindy, do you need a drink?" he said quickly as he started to stand.

"Why su-" She started

"Course you do, look at you, your positively parched." He stated as he walked away from the table and over to Mandy.

Mandy, very unhappy to be there hadn't noticed billy standing up and walking over to her. She hadn't even realized he had gotten there until he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the gym. And just like that both of them were gone and no one noticed.

They were in the parking lot when Mandy had decided enough was enough. " Let go of me " she said pulling her arm away. " Why did you grab-" She was cut off.

Billy had kissed her.

After what felt like eternity passed he unlocked their lips only to be greeted by a slap. " What do you think your doing?" she yelled.

"Well I was ki-"

"Shut up know what I mean, you simp, You're here with that narcissist Mindy. why did you kiss me?"

Then there was a painful silence. Swore her heart was about to explode.

He knew why there was not need to think he paused to brace himself "Cause, Mandy, I love you."

"If you love me then why'd you come here with her?" his eye widened in shock at the fact he hadn't received any physical pain what so ever. " I told you I didn't want to have any parts in this stupid holiday and you find someone else as if I were nothing to you."

"I… I had no idea you felt that way about me… with the way you acted it seemed as if you were denying me not the holiday."

She grabbed his tie. "Well then I guess I'll make this clear, right here and now," she pulled him in for a deep kiss after a few seconds she pulled away " You are my mine. Next time I hear of you going behind my back and doing something like this you're a dead man."

Billy couldn't do anything but smile " Yes Ma'am."

"Shut up" She said as she pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
